Schoolmarm Letters
Schoolmarm Letters are a type of Mail that pop up on the Homestead while working on the Get Ready for the Schoolmarm Goal and during the Frontier New Year Event. Letters Before the Quest Frontier Jack message: Looks like ya got a letter! Wonder who it could be from? Dear Pioneer, My name is Miss Fanny Wildcat and I am a schoolteacher. I am happy to hear that you have built a schoolhouse on your homestead. Signed, Miss Fanny Wildcat Collect First School House bonus Frontier Jack message: Ya gots another letter, I bet it's from that Fanny Wildcat. Dear Pioneer, I shall begin traveling to your homestead in the next few days so I can begin educating you primitive frontierpeople. Signed, Miss Fanny Wildcat Collect Second School House bonus Frontier Jack message: Mails here! Better open it quick! Dear Pioneer, I am delighted to inform you that I have made travel arrangements and I will begin my journey tomorrow morning. Signed, Miss Fanny Wildcat Collect Third School House bonus Frontier Jack message: Mails here! Fanny Wildcat sure does like to do some writin', don't she? Dear Pioneer, I never imagined the land was so beautiful! I spotted a darling little fox in the distance last night. Signed, Miss Fanny Wildcat Collect Fourth School House bonus Frontier Jack message: Another letter? She must be excited to open that schoolhouse. Dear Pioneer, A nasty little fox raided our food supply last night. I hope you know how to handle these annoying little scoundrels. Signed, Miss Fanny Wildcat Collect Fifth School House bonus Frontier Jack message: Mail's here! Open it up; let's make sure she ain't lost. Dear Pioneer, Today we almost lost our horses to a cougar. Fortunately, with the aid of my book on hunting, we managed to scare them away! Signed, Miss Fanny Wildcat Collect Sixth School House bonus Frontier Jack message: Mail's here! When is that schoolmarm going to be here, anyway? Dear Pioneer, I neglected to mention that you should prepare learning materials: slate, chalk, etc. Also, know that I adore ribbons. Signed, Miss Fanny Wildcat Collect Seventh School House bonus Frontier Jack message: Mails here! Hurry up and open it! This one looks important! Dear Pioneer, I hope to arrive within the next 10 days. I hope your family is ready for some proper reading, writing and arithmetic! Signed, Miss Fanny Wildcat After Welcome Fanny Wildcat Goal Frontier Jack message: A letter has arrived! Open it! Dear Pioneer, Thank you so much for the warm welcome. Your homestead looks just marvelous! Signed, Miss Fanny Wildcat After Prepare Dinner for Fanny Wildcat Goal Frontier Jack message: Another Letter? I told ya she likes to do some writin'. Dear Pioneer, That was the best meal I've eaten in months. You have such a wonderful family and your child has wonderful table manners! Signed, Miss Fanny Wildcat After Everybody Loves Cake Goal Frontier Jack message: Another letter! What do you do with all them letters? Dear Pioneer, How did you know I love cake? I look forward to seeing your child in the schoolhouse soon! Signed, Miss Fanny Wildcat After Finding the Perfect Apple Goal Frontier Jack message: Would you look at that... another letter. Dear Pioneer, Your precious little child brought me a beautiful and delicious apple this morning! The schoolhouse is now OPEN! Signed, Miss Fanny Wildcat Frontier New Year Miss Fanny Wildcat message: Could you help me with my New Years Even conundrum? Here's a little note with all the details. I need to find someone to kiss when the clock strikes twelve on New Year's or I'll be doomed to a year of bad luck! I wouldn't mind giving that Hank fella a little once over - think you could drop the hint on him for me? Signed, Miss Fanny Wildcat Gallery See also * Aunt Letters * Spouse Letters * Schoolmarm Goals Category:Gameplay Category:Letter Category:Schoolmarm Category:Goals